The Sun Is Rising
by jscat2
Summary: This is my version of dawsey for the rest of season 3


Author notes: Hi fellow readers, I know I haven't written in a while...mostly because of how terrible season 3 has turned out. Well I've decided to rise above it and write again. I know I have other stories pending but with all the new development on the show I find it necessary to write a new story.

This story " The sun is rising" is a song by Britt Nicole.

This story will be starting at episode 14, right after the major crossover, arsonist storyline. I will base this story on spoilers I have read and how I want to see them play out...not what I think the writers will do...cause clearly they have messed that up this season.

Hope you enjoy...and review review review..I love feedback...Jamie

Chapter 1

Matt parked his truck outside the firehouse, grabbing his bag from the passenger seat he pulled out a bottle of aspirin throwing them back dry to rid his headache, and sprayed himself with some cologne to rid the smell of booze, then popped a few tick tacs before making the short walk up the drive to 51.

"Missed you this morning." Severide calls out from behind Matt as he is about to walk into the apparatus floor." Or did you never make it home?"

"What are you my mother now?" Matt snaps back.

" Hey I'm not judging." Severide holds his hands up in defense." But this is the third time this week already."

"So." Matt says in the same tone." As far as I can recall you have done this a hell of alot more then three times."

"Hey like I said I'm not judging." Severide places his hand on Matt's shoulder stopping him from walking so he will look at him." All I'm trying to say is I've done what your doing for different reasons."

"I'm getting laid Kelly." Matt chuckles sarcastically." I'm pretty sure its the same reasons you have."

"Ok I can see this conversation is going no where." Severide shakes his head ready to give up as he turns to walk away but stops." I've known you what 7-8 years now Matt?"

"Yeah about that I guess." Matt shrugs his shoulders and looks at Kelly with a puzzled look." Why?"

"Cause in all these years I've seen you go through alot shit, and I've never seen you handle it like this." Severide tells him truthfully and watches Matt process his words.

"Well this is the new me." He snaps annoyed before turning to walk thru the locker room door.

"Be careful what you wish for." Severide calls out, as Matt pauses for a moment glances back giving him the smallest nod then disappearing through the door.

Matt huffs to himself as Kelly's words circle around in his head as he walks around the corner to his locker. He stops dead in his tracks as he spots Gabby infront of her own locker but has her back facing his direction. She is changing into her work clothes and only has a bra on, as Matt's eyes travel her perfect mocha skin till they stop on the white bandage under her black bra strap. The bandage covered her burns that started at her shoulder blade and stretched across to her arm, which she sustained from the arsonist attack a week ago.

Matt takes a few steps forward slowly." Are you hurting." He whispers, but his words meaning so much more.

"Oh." Gabby jumps spinning around." You scared me I didn't hear you."

"I'm sorry." Matt whispers taking a step back as his eyes lock with hers." Your burns?" He says after a long pause.

"What?" Gabby says slightly frazzled breaking her eye contact to pull her shirt over her head.

"I didn't mean..."

"No, no It's ok." Gabby shakes her head.

"I'm glad we got to you in time."

"Yeah it could have been worse." Gabby places her hand on her should staring blankly ahead of herself in thought." Oh hey." She snaps out of it quickly and places her hand on Matt's forearm." I never thanked you for saving me, Antonio told me if it wasn't for you I would be alot worse."

"I would have done that the same for anyone." Matt takes a step back letting Gabby's hand fall from his arm.

Gabby clears her throat." Sorry lieutenant." Then turns to shut her locker.

Matt clears his throat moving to his locker, to distance himself further from Gabby." So you ready to get back to it candidate?" He asks more upbeat changing the subject.

"Absolutely!" Gabby responds cheerfully." I couldn't stay in that hospital any longer, the doc cleared me, was only a mild concussion, and I have a great room mate to tend to my burns."

Matt smile slightly fell with her last comment as he looked away inside his locker." Glad to hear." He mutters before pulling his own shirt over his head.

Gabby bit her bottom lip looking over Matt's bare torso till her eyes landed on a yellowish colored bruise on his lower back." Matt, I mean lieutenant what happened." She moved closer to him reaching out to touch the bruise.

"Hmm, oh it's nothing." Matt glanced down then pulled his work shirt over his head before Gabby could touch his bare skin." I fell is all."

"That bruise looks to be a few days old."

"It's a week old." Matt says closing the locker turning face Gabby, just as Mills walked into the locker room." Mills." Matt greets him coldly.

"Lieutenant." He nods, then turns his attention away from him." Gabby, here you left this last night." Mills hands her a hooded sweatshirt.

"Oh, um thanks." Gabby stutters her response as she takes it from Mills." Was looking for this, this morning."

" Well now you got it back." Mills squeezes Gabby's shoulder briefly glancing at Matt before walking away again.

"So." Gabby turns back to face Matt." You going to tell me about that bruise?"

"Depends."

" On what?" Gabby says in her sassy tone placing her hands on hips." I thought we were trying to be friends again?"

" Friends?" Matt huffs." Really then why didn't you tell me about Mills?"

"Mills?" Gabby looks at him with a raised brow. Before she could say anymore a tiny whine came from the showers behind her." What was that? She turns away from Matt." Did you hear that?"

"I did." He say following right behind her.

"I think it came from the showers?" Gabby says just as the whines turned into louder as they got closer." That's a baby." She calls over her shoulder as she picks up her pace.

Gabby heads towards the shower stalls as Matt turns to check in the bathroom stalls." Nothing in here." Matt calls out just as Gabby pulls open the last shower curtain.

"In here." Gabby calls in a softer tone just as she bends over picking up the little baby wrapped in a pink blanket lying in a oval shaped laundry basket." Hey sweety." Gabby lifts the baby in her arms rocking the baby to sooth her." Where did you come from?" She whispers just as the baby quiets in her arms.

"Gabby?" Matt approaches into the tiny shower stall peering over her shoulder." How did she get here?"

"I don't know?" She answers him but never taking her eyes off the baby.

"Is there anything else in the basket?" He asks still peering over her shoulder.

"I don't know?" Gabby now turns to face Matt as they realise the close proximity between them in this tiny shower stall all that seperated their bodies was this tiny baby in Gabby's arms." Why don't you take a look in the basket?" She says dropping her eyes from Matt's and tries to move out of the small space.

"Sorry." Matt side steps her awkwardly til she moves out of the shower, then bends over looking through the other blankets in the basket." Nothing." He sighs throwing the blankets down then turning to look at Gabby rocking the baby in her arms.

Matt watched her in amazement with this baby til she looked at him." How can someone get in here unseen, and just dump this precious baby like this?"

"I don't know?" Matt stands and moves closer to Gabby placing his hand on her lower back as she looked back down to the tiny baby in her arms.

"This innocent child just being dumped, not being able to defend or protect herself." Gabby says with so much emotion in her voice.

"The sun is rising." Matt whispers.

"What?" Gabby turns her head looking into Matt's eyes.

"The sun is rising." Matt repeats ." It's something my mother used to say." He says glancing down at the baby then back to Gabby's eyes.

"What does that mean?" Gabby asks as her eyes move to look at Matt lips then back up her shoulder resting against his chest as his hand stayed placed on the small of her back, she wallows thickly then whispers." I mean I've never heard that saying before."

Matt let's out a soft chuckle." It means that things look bad now but will get better.

"You believe that?" She turns her body to face him now.

"I do." Matt whispers back as his eyes travel from her eyes to her lips then back.

Gabby then clears her throat and takes a step back." I think we better take this little one to the chief." She starts walking away backwards,." And someone may need to run to the store for formula in the mean time, I'm sure she's hungry." Gabby glances down to the baby then back to Matt before walking out of the room.

Matt stood there for a moment closing his eyes taking a deep breath before following the direction Gabby had headed towards the chiefs office.


End file.
